Fear
by manarchronism
Summary: Dreams are never harmless; their impacts are profound, realize it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Another abstract Drabble, based off of Uncanny the story. Uncanny is being revived. There have been so many things I'm doing, and I go to an art high school. LaGuardia HS, makes me want to vomit. The amount of work is ridiculous.

* * *

 _Its_ _uncanny, she recalls. The resemblance between them can only be described by uncanny._

* * *

Tootie writhes in his grasp, writhing and turning around. Trying to break free. Gary holds her tighter, much to her annoyance. Nails dig into his skin.

With a hiss, he bashes her head against the wall. She lets go and falls lifelessly on the floor. Her hair covers her eyes messily, not that she cares. Heaving, she attempts to sit up, but to no avail.

She feels a spoon graze her lips, and moves her head away. But the utensil persists.

"Eat." he commands, freezing her blood with the single worded command.

She purses her lips and turns away even more. Angered, he shoves the entire spoonful in her mouth, suffocating her, until she complies and the spoon is clean.

"Swallow." he declared.

She painfully takes the food in her throat, using her all not to choke and die. His hardened stare cements into her tortured gaze. Even though their eyes were the same shade of baby blue, she knew better than to mistake them for identical.

His eyes are colder, they are mechanical.

* * *

 _He looks exactly like her...not really. She's much less cool. But they both like Timmy? He guesses as Timmy turns her down for the second time that day._

* * *

Her notebook is filled with doodles of her name and Timmy's, he realizes. With the turn of each page, all he can see are pink hearts and 'I love Timmy' written all over the pages. Gary knows the concept of love is such bullshit, it's the dumbest thing ever to be conceived by man. He's bored of it. It's the thing that keeps him and Tootie divided really. She didn't love him, and he simply didn't love her. They are soulmates, strewn together by a maniacal genius in diapers.

It's sickening; the complexity of just wanting to mate with another. It's inane, why it's so complex.

But then again, he was the one who had stolen her diary from her locker. Perched atop the tree outside her window, he boredly stares as she swoons over the pair of bucked teeth that she nabbed from under Timmy's pillow before the tooth fairy got them.

Still flipping through the pages, he notices that there is a page, not about Timmy. Intrigued, he reads it. There really isn't much, it's mostly nonsensical.

 _I hate Gary. He hangs with Timmy too much, and he's super annoying. He looks too much like me too._

Gary closed the book, not knowing if he was angry or happy. She knew that they looked alike, and she had cared enough to write it down.

* * *

 _Perhaps, she'd love him the same way she loved Timmy?_

* * *

She runs as far as she can. She keeps going, until she reaches a phone booth, and when she reaches it, she grabs the phone and dials 911. Perspiration drips down to her neck and the cool air lifts her, she's gliding. She can taste freedom.

"Hello!? I'm Tootie -"

 _Dead tone._

He knew she was here. He must have cut the line. In a panic, she turns to leave the booth, until she sees her captor standing right beyond the door, wielding the crowbar she pried the window open with. He smiles slowly, and gestures towards her with his arm.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 _Gary is angry. He watches as that little slut bends over in front of Timmy, trying to get him to look at her assets._

* * *

Does she think that he'd love someone so disgusting? Wasn't she ashamed? Did she have no recluse?

"Timmy. I hear you like-"

Timmy doesn't bother with her, he walks away to merely catch up with Trixie. Tootie is left defeated, and of course, tearing as usual. Her party outfit is ruined and she flops down onto a bean bag chair. Timmy's screams are heard as Francis and Veronica simultaneously slap him after he'd brushed up against Trixie. Gary lightly chuckles, Tootie groans.

With a glass of rum and oxytocin, he walks up to her, then slowly sits down and offers her a sip. She sneers and wafts him away, he persists.

"Go away."

Gary looks at her again, pretending to be shocked.

"You need to stay away from me and Timmy." she scowls. "Our deal was made. It's done."

They both take a breath, taking in the heavy smoky air around them. They needed some sort of high not to kill each other. Or at least, he did. His eyes shift to the spilling cleavage pouring from her crop top. With a growl, she covers it up. He laughs at her childish attempts to hide herself. Pretty soon, their game of cat and mouse will end. And of course, he will be the victor.

He scoffs. "Babe, you have no clue what you are in for."

* * *

 _I will kill him if he kills me._

* * *

They aren't friends

They aren't enemies.

They aren't lovers.

She knows that. They both do. He's watching her instead of reading his book right now. They have no recollection of pleasntries to share. They can only hurt each other, and themselves. They aren't the same.

They are uncanny.

* * *

When I first wrote Uncanny, I realized that the prologue, Reclame, was really messed up with it's structure. Right now I'm working on my Powerpuff Girls fic - The Princess and the Mitch, and Uncanny, followed by the shitstorm that is the God's Opera. I'm sorry to y'all who are still expecting Haughty, it's still being debated by my new Beta. Whoope! See y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved what I didn't understand, and for the time being it entertained me.

* * *

Gary watched as she reluctantly held at her bra strap. Slowly fingering it.

"Whats wrong? Getting cold feet?" he whisphered. "We can always just-".

"No!" she croaked. "Just thought my first time would be with Timmy."

"I'll be gentle baby. Dont worry. I promise."

The beach was amazing, now that he had her beside him to enjoy it. Her red two peice matched his his shorts. They were really soulmates. Clad in red, horsing around on the beach.

"Just let me do it." he crooned. She sighed and he quickly unclipped the binding. Her breasts bounced eagerly. He takes one in his hand, an

* * *

d moves the other to her bottom peice. Which gives way with another two clicks.

"Oh Toots. pretty wet." She blushes furiously. "Its not what you think. I just got out of the water."

Inserting a finger, she made a shiver. "Really cold."

She looked into his lust filled eyes as his shorts fell onto the sand beneath the beach chair. " Its actually pretty hot for me."

* * *

Pulling on strands makes weaving undone

* * *

She stared into the distant gazes of the apathetic blonde and brunette.

"T-Trixie is dead Timmy!" She squealed.

Timmy looked on, not seeming to care that his lifelong crush had just died. His grasp was held by Chloe, who was also equally bored. AJ walked in with a soda can, sipping on it as he saw Tootie crying on the floor.

* * *

"Tootie? I thought Gary took you home." He said.

"I'm better." She reassured him."But Trixie is dead! She overdosed and now the cops will come and-"

AJ swerved around and went for the door.

"Where are you going."

"Home, I'm not going to get arrested Tootie. You should do the same."

"Yeah. Go home to Gary." Chloe sneered. "I bet he's real worried."

"You little-"

Timmy glared at her and took Chloe deeper into the mansion, completely disregarding her. She stepped forward to follow them but felt a hand tug on hers.

"I hope you don't plan on violating our agreement, sweets."

* * *

Lovers are a paradox, love is only lies told to keep the young docile

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how much I've wanted to do this?" He rasped in her ear.

"Come one step closer and I swear Gary-"

He touched her pigtails, gently before tugging the rubber bands that kept them up off. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"I told you that those pigtails were ugly babe."

"I'm not your babe." She hissed.

He narrowed his eyes at her. Her defiance was getting on his nerves and he intended that she would be subservient to him by the day's end. He was her only light. Her only hope. He would erase all hope she had for any escape.

He remembered the blonde with the braces that he had killed earlier today.

"Babe, time to pay up. I've killed her, and now you must pay in kind."

"You actually killed her?! Damn it Gary! We'll be in so much trouble." he cried.

"No we won't. It's pinned as a suicide. The dainty prom queen who was too good for this world just met her end through self mutilation." He chuckled. "The average teen crisis."

He looked at Tootie's arm to see a phone number written in neon pink.

"I take it that the party was nice." He hissed. " Hope you kept your hands to yourself."

Tootie frantically nodded, because his blue sharp gaze shifted into its deadly mechanical state. She had no intention of ending up on the receiving end of his blade.

"I did...Honey." She swooned, faking comfort. Gary relaxed and took her chin in his hand.

"The things I do for you babe." He sighed. "The things I do."

That night she didn't fall asleep in their bed.

* * *

Suddenly she realizes her dilemma

* * *

He kissed her with blood smeared lips.

Dear god! She was a monster. Responsible for the murders of two inShe nocent children. All because she desired almost anyone but her soulmate.

He held her tightly against them, almost crushing her with his mere strength. He stared down at her with a lustful stare. She knew what he wanted, but she couldn't provide him with love she threw at Timmy.

She sighed deeply as she pictured Timmy and Chloe doing whatever drugs Chloe smuggled through Elmer. He was slipping away and becoming a pretentious asshole. She almost stopped loving him at one point. But she remembered that there was still the boy she loved within him.

"Do you still think of him." He hissed. "After what we've done!"

"No-"

"Shut up! I know you do!"

Tootie remembered that Gary could hear her thoughts and immediately leaned into him for another kiss to distract him.

He stared at her with malice. His eyes wandered down to her chest and he smirked. "I think you know what to do."

* * *

Delicious.

* * *

Her pupils were dialated as she felt the sour taste of lime on her tongue. This drink was exactly what she needed. She didn't know what was in it, but whatever it was it tasted good.

He watched the boy in the seat beside her as he lovingly stared at her. His icy blue eyes were blurred into his mop of Raven black hairs.

"Here's to us!" She slurred as he smiled at her. Raising her glass she hit his against hers and she smiled absently.

She looked behind him to see Chloe Carmicheal and Chester in a drunken lip lock. That..That slut. She dared cheat on stumbled onto the floor, drunkenly stammering.

"Babe, where are you going?" The blue eyed male asked.

She ignored him and continued to walk towards the kissing blondes. He rushed to catch her when she fell onto the floor mid walk.

"I don't feel good Vicky." She coughed. "Wanna go home please."

Gary took of his ripped leather jacket and put it over the shivering female. He didn't need anyone to see her in this weak state but himself. Smiling to himself he picked her up and walked out.

On his way out Timmy looked to him with so much contempt he could only be mature and smile back.

"Farewell Tim." He said as he carried Tootie into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Only lovers know how to lie_

* * *

Tootie's cheeks were flushed as she stared into the window. They were...oh god. Chloe's pastel purple gleefully stared into her own baby blue for a split second. That crazy bitch...

She couldn't take it.

That should be her in Timmy's bed.

That should be her scratching into his back.

That should be her making his face burn a bright pink.

That all should have belonged to her. All of it. But Chloe stole him away. She would get her vengeance on her.

Chloe should be the one who was dead. She didnt deserve to get killed by a deranged ex-imaginary friend.

Chloe should linger around Timmy like a guardian angel. But Tootie wasnt his angel. Tootie was his demon. She hoped one day he would die and be with her forever.

Just as she fell victim to his imagination, he will be fooled by her manipulative illusions.

"Ohhh...Timmy..." Chloe slurred.

* * *

 _Tonight our school is Vietnam!_

* * *

Tootie's red lips pucker in the mirror. Tonight was her night. The prom night that had taken Vicky away had finally come for her. Except she wasn't going to be like her older knew she was going to her grave and welcomed it. Gary had completed his end of the deal after all. Trixie was dead and nothing could stop her. She felt like a twisted version of her former self. Never would she have sold her soul to the devil, his deal was way too cheap.

That's why she gave it to Gary. The possibilities were endless with him. It almost made her feel special.

She could be a spirit, she could be nothing, she could be everything. It made her head spin with excitement. Her blue eyes glossed over the raven haired male in the tuxedo against her windowsill. The moonlight cast a silhouette against the wall, and for once he was real.

Real enough for her at least.

"Are you ready?" he cooed.

* * *

 _I was meant to be yours_

* * *

Tootie gasped into the kiss. Timmy was...Timmy was sloppy... Tootie could only stare at him. Her back pressed against the wall and all the pent up passions she had disintegrated. A small fire burned in her eyes. Was this it?Was this pathetic kiss what she had waited years for? She literally sold her soul to his demon for this kiss, and he even kissed better. She didn't know what it was but rage enveloped her. She pushed Timmy away.

"Tootie...I-"

"Go to hell Timmy Turner!" she screamed. "You can't even kiss me right."

"Figures." Gary taunted. "I hope you understand that I'll demand my own payment in kind."

Tootie stared at the brown haired boy as she took the hand of the man who she had sold her soul to. She looked at the teary eyed boy, and almost felt sympathetic. Had he not abandoned her multiple times before, she wouldn't have kissed Gary square in the mouth, and smirked at him as she mouthed the words.

"You are so annoying."

* * *

 _Party! Party! Party! We're going to have a party!_

* * *

Tootie guffawed as she smashed Chloe's back against the wall and kissed her with all the anger she had. The rest of the group watched the two teenage women in awe. Timmy blushed a bright pink as Remy covered his eyes. She looked at Gary who also seemed momentarily dazed.

"Guess your not dying tonight huh?" he said, with a nudge.

"I plan to use it for what it is, and don't disturb me." she hissed back.

Pulling Chloe's miniskirt up, she fingered deeper into the blonde's pants. Chloe looked at her with a drunk smile and heartily kissed her back.

"L-lets mak-make tonight the best n-oi-noight..." she slurred through her teeth.

* * *

 **Sooner or later, I'll fix this disorganized mess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I kind of want to eat**

* * *

 _Tootie's eyes hardened, the reflection in the mirror was much younger. Gleeful blue orbs pleaded with her. As if she wasn't already beyond redemption._ _Her hair was ragged and messy, and now a dark blue hue. Everything had seemed to stop when she died that night. The island was eerily serene, and too quiet. She hadn't seen anyone but him since her arriva_ l, and she craved attention. She looked back into the mirror, and the young girl vanished, leaving nothing there.

She decided not to question it, because there were alot of things she questioned. The abandoned resort he resided in had many features of slides and traps and many other things. She remembers the first time she attempted running, when she had a sliver of regret.

 _Her feet hit the sand, and scraped her soles slightly. Tootie had just grabbed a few rations from the kitchen and put them in a makeshift satchel. In a frenzy, she realized that_ she had been walking past the same rock four times. A string of curse words left her mouth as she felt the shadows shifting behind her. Since she had disappeared, she had become more of an anti version of herself, and oddly, she didn't mind it. Her hair had now reached an odd shade of blueish black, and her eyes were more hardened. Almost like his.

Tootie finally saw the moonlight through the thick brush. She eagerly ran in, only to find her soulmate boredly staring at a book.

She knew that he was distressed, from the mumbled phrases she heard from the treetop. Quickly, she attempted to turn around and find another way out, but he stopped her with a simple phrase.

"You said you would."

* * *

 **I-I love you...**

* * *

Gary walked aimlessly. He had nothing left to do in Townsville. Tootie and he lived in nonexistence, forever Timmy's imaginations. He smiled, Timmy was the one responsible for her damnation.

The girl was an innocent virgin before he met her. When Timmy had the chance to save her. He frowned to think of the prospect of his mate with Timmy. She wouldn't have ever looked at him. Tootie and he were one of the same, forced to be part of a messed up twerp who had a knack for messing up everyone he knew with his infectious he wanted to see a world without his lover. A completely useless world. Timmy animatedly chatted with Chloe and Chester as AJ scolded them for their troublesome shenanigans. He had no idea how Chloe being Timmy's friend had anything to do with Tootie, but it wasn't like he cared. He had the likable mate.

The light and airy scent of roses hung in the atmosphere, Dimmsdale was beautiful. It was clean and fruitful; the American dream. Happy people frolicked with ease.

Stopping by her house, he was in alarm to see a crying red haired woman putting suitcases into a car with a black haired male.

"Let me just say good bye." she moped, her eyes trained on the ground. "She'd never forgive me."

The celebrity glared from behind his thick glasses. It was odd to see the male publicly be harsh to his sister in law, but not like he cared. The bitch upped and left her little sister alone one night as a drunk. If she got herself messed up with a messed up man, it was none of his business. He heard a loud noise and looked back to see Vicky buckling in pain before the small

He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing to do with me."

* * *

 **Loose Ends should be burnt**

* * *

Tootie never actually understood why she ever made that deal with him. Gary was literally the devil, who locked her away from looked mopey in the mirror as she waited for his return, with tears in her eyes, she wiped them away. He wouldn't like to see her cry. Putting on the apron she used in their kitchen, and generally as clothing, she was about to lock herself away in the kitchen, slaving over a dish of dumb pineapple and whatever meat Gary had gathered in his sandwich.

Suddenly, the mirror contorted to bring forth a real person she never expected to see.

"Tootie! Gary...Gary is behind all of this!" Timmy said in a panic.

She stood with her palms outreached to him, trying to touch him and bring him in.

"You can come with me." he said."Unless you want this."

She looked at him quizzically. 'Want what?"

She heard his heavy footsteps on the was back, and he knew. Dear god he knew. She ran without thinking and took Timmy's hand as they went through the mirror. She looked back to see his final mechanical form. His eyes were cold as he glared at her. She almost let go and ran back.

 _"Try it. I dare you; do you actually think he'll love you? I have had you, and he will not take you. You are mine and mine alone."_

 _She shed a tear, realizing the truth. But she remembered that she needed to let go, in order to set herself free. To finally feel real once more._


End file.
